For One Night Only
by lil Minghia
Summary: This is an entry for Rowan Rawr & Amela333's Halloween Contest! It is short, but I hope you enjoy it. It is a one shot.


Hello out there! This is indeed an entry for Amela333 & Rowan Rawr's Halloween Contest! I had put aside my Vancha's Assistant story for a day to write this one shot. It is not the typical story, so I hope you find the humor in it and enjoy! Oh, and all suggested words will be underlined.

**

* * *

**

**For One Night Only…****It's Time to Party!**

There was a cool breeze in the air as small children ran about in their costumes in the hopes of collecting more candy than any of the other children. This was the time that all the things that go bump in the night came out to play, quite literally that is. There was even a full moon to light the way.

A small group of teenagers made their way past the crowds of screaming children towards the graveyard on the outskirts of town. The leader of the group had found two unique flyers that boasted about a freak show that would really make you scream. They had intended to bring more friends but one flyer only gave them two tickets, so seeing as they only obtained two flyers, only four could go. Needless to say, there had been a few fights over who got to go and the four present boys were the ones who won.

They passed the eerie graveyard and spotted the old mill that this Cirque Du Freak circus thing was supposedly being held. Lining the path to the old decrepit looking mill were lit pumpkins which had peculiar images carved in to them. The images were almost like a drawn out flash card story, meaning that on every pumpkin, the next image was slightly different. On the last pumpkin, there was a picture of a lifeless hanged man. The boys all exchanged a look of worry but pressed on.

When they reached the main door it swung open before they could reach for the handle. Two of the boys jumped but the leader and his cohort stood their ground. Nothing happened, to the boys ventured inside.

Hibernius Tall was waiting for them with his wicked grin. "Tickets gentlemen," Was all he said as he gracefully held his hand out. When they did not move he opened his mouth to flash a dark grim smile showing off his unwelcoming teeth. The boys stumbled forward and in turn, gave their tickets to him. Mr. Tall pointed to the way towards the stage that was lit by floating candles.

The boys slowly made their way towards the candles, but the leader froze and turned around to face the extremely tall man. "Who are you?" He blurted out.

Mr. Tall's smile widened, "I am Mr. Tall, Jordan." He said with a twinkle in his eye. The leader, Jordan's mouth dropped.

"How-how did you know my-my name?" He stuttered sounding anything but intelligent.

"There are many things I know, things that would scare the life out of you if I were to tell you."

Jordan got some courage and spoke up, "What? Like some lame scary stories or some shit?"

Mr. Tall's postures straighten and he became what seemed like a foot taller. In his booming voice he spoke, "I do not tell tales that consist of monsters, witches, ghosts, or vampires – though I know a few of the latter. No, I merely am the ring master of this cirque and let me warn you boys. This show is not for ones faint at heart…"

The boys laughed off his warning, but as soon as they turned around a group of small hooded figures walked up to them, three in total. "What the-?" was all Jordan could get out before they encircled the boys and pushed them down the corridor leading to the make shift stage. Mr. Tall gave them a curt wave and turned his back in anticipation of welcoming more guests.

As the boys were shoved down the corridor and showed to their seats their eyes were glued to the many spider webs surrounding the stage. They were intricate designs of gore and death. The boys all shared an uneasy look when they found their seats were in the front row.

* * *

Mr. Tall did not have to wait long before a cluster of giggling girls approached him. He flashed his infamous smile and they nervously handed him their tickets. "Welcome to the Cirque Du Freak ladies, I hope none of you are prone to screaming or sudden movements." They all shook their heads no, and shuffled past him down the candle lit corridor.

Mr. Tall smiled to himself; he would never tire of human reactions to the smallest things. He did hope that they heeded his warnings. He had the magical needle and string to sew them back up if they couldn't keep their end of the bargain.

After a few stranglers made their way to their seats Mr. Tall made his way to the stage to start the show. The first act was the wolf man and the lovely assistants that carried him out. The crowd was relatively good up until Cormac Limbs' arm was bitten off by the Wolf Man but only to grow back shortly after. The crowd screamed but was shushed as Mr. Tall appeared on stage to return the Wolf Man to his cage. At this Mr. Tall introduced Cormac Limbs and he began his act.

The rest of the show went off without a hitch and was full of fright. The crowd seemed to love Mr. Crepsley and his spider as well as Evra Von the snake boy. Mr. Tall stood at the exit bidding people a safe trip home. No one stuck around to get any autographs or pictures, not even some of the teenage girls that seemed overly interested in a select few of the stars.

The night was young and Mr. Tall had a few surprises for his cirque employees. Yes, all of the employees, not just the ones who performed. After the cleanup he called everyone to the center of their encampment. With a wave of his hand creepy music with a lot of bass began to play. "Let us enjoy this town for one last night before moving on." Mr. Tall announced in his booming voice.

Everyone began to clap before picking a partner and making their way to the dance floor! Even Mr. Crepsley partook and was dancing the night away with Madame Truska. Hans Hands was dancing with Seersa while Sive was seemingly dirty dancing with Rhamus Twobellies!

At the end of the night everyone had either passed out around the fire or stumbled their way back to their tents. Mr. Tall was the last one left awake and with a wicked grin he retired himself.

* * *

**Okay, so I know it's not the best but I got s****tuck and wanted to at least make an ATTEMPT at entering the contest! I hope it wasn't a complete waste of your time. **


End file.
